Cerita Cinta
by HyunLW911
Summary: Based on song's Kahitna - Cerita Cinta - Suho x Lay - Genderswitch. Berawal dari tatap mata, hangatnya dirimu. Tak disangka kita sama. Telah menyimpan getar-getar cinta.


Cerita Cinta

Based on songs by Kahitna "Cerita Cinta"

Sulay

Genderswitch

Joonmyeon ternganga.

Bibirnya membulat dengan tidak manusiawi.

Dengan cekatan, tangan kanannya menyekal tangan seorang lain yang duduk didepannya.

"kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi? Kau sudah menambah 3 sendok sebelumnya, ini sudah sendok yang keenam"

Si subyek lain didepan Joonmyeon malah memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"ayolah, kau tahu sendiri saus sambal di kedai ini tidak pedas sama sekali. Dan ini hanya enam sendok Joonmyeon. Enam. Coba kau rasakan punyaku, ini tidak pedas" ujarnya pelan-berbisik lebih tepatnya-lalu menyuapkan sesendok kuah sup kearah Joonmyeon.

"tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau masuk UGD dengan alasan diare" tolaknya ketus.

Subyek tersebut yang diketahui bergender perempuan dengan nama Zhang Yixing, berdecak sebal lalu menyuapkan sup ayam yang berkuah panas dan pedas itu ke mulutnya dengan brutal.

Giliran mata Joonmyeon yang melotot.

"astaga. Ya! Ya! Ya! Yixing-ah" tangannya mengambil alih sendok yang dipegang sang gadis, membuat gadis tersebut mengerang sebal dengan mulut penuh sup.

"ya tuhan, Joonmyeon. Kenapa lagi?" ujarnya sembari menelan makanannya.

"kau ini perempuan, anggun sedikit bisa kan? Kemarikan sendoknya" kini Joonmyeon malah menyuapi si gadis dengan pelan, dengan sebelumnya dia meniup-niup kuah sup tersebut.

"aku tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kenapa aku bisa betah berteman denganmu yang kadang bar-bar ini eoh?" Tanya nya dengan masih menyuapi Yixing.

"mana kutahu, aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa betah berteman denganmu yang kadang cuek luar biasa, sulit diberitahu, dan sok sibuk ini"

"jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan Yixing. Aku serius"

"aku juga serius. Kau tidak liat wajahku?" tunjuk si gadis ke wajahnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon melirik sekilas lalu menunduk sebentar, kekehan pelan terdengar dari seberang, membuat Yixing mengernyit.

"apa yang kau tertawakan Tuan Kim?"

"sungguh, wajahmu tidak terlihat serius sama sekali. Justru aku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu" ujarnya santai sambil tersenyum manis.

"jangan coba-coba." Yixing sudah mengacungkan sumpit ramyun milik Joonmyeon tepat didepan wajah si lelaki tampan.

"lain kali akan kucoba"

Bola mata Yixing memutar malas mendengar bualan sahabatnya, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya sebenarnya dia tersipu dan juga sering dibuat gemas oleh Joonmyeon.

Bagaimana tidak? Mari kita lihat.

Meskipun secara tinggi badan, tinggi mereka nyaris sama, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Yixing.

Untuk nilai kesempurnaan wajah, Yixing selalu memberikan nilai sempurna untuk Joonmyeon.

Dibekali alis tebal dan tegas, dahi yang mulus bagaikan kain sutera, mata sipit yang selalu membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, hidung bangir dan mancung, bibir tipis merah muda yang selalu menggoda untuk dipoles lipstick oleh Yixing, dan senyumnya yang senantiasa tulus, tentu membuat Yixing gemas.

Apalagi Joonmyeon tak jarang memasang ekspresi dingin dan maskulin yang tidak disadarinya namun selalu ditangkap oleh manik coklat Yixing.

Nyaris setiap saat Yixing memekik heboh dalam hati tatkala sang sahabat berekspresi seperti itu, karena menurutnya, hal itu membuat Joonmyeon berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan daripada saat dia tersenyum.

Tetapi bukan berarti Yixing tidak menyukai cara Joonmyeon atau wajah Joonmyeon ketika sedang tersenyum.

Yixing amat menyukai ekspresi apapun yang dipasang Joonmyeon. Bahkan ekspresi memelas dengan aegyo yang dibuat-buat sekalipun.

Meskipun Yixing seringkali membual dan mengatakan 'geli' jika Joonmyeon mulai beraegyo, namun dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia menyukainya, hanya saja, dia juga merasa canggung jika harus mengutarakannya.

Hei, dia juga punya rasa gengsi asal kalian tahu.

"tapi serius, aku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu" lanjutnya

Astaga, masih dibahas ternyata.

Yixing hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengacungkan garpunya ke depan wajah sang sahabat.

"kau mau mati muda?"

"aku rela mati jika kau yang membunuhku" ujarnya lalu tersenyum-ganteng.

"hentikan Joonmyeon, tolong" jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Yixing tersipu malu luar biasa.

"aiy, kau…" menyadari sesuatu, Joonmyeon pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau malu? Astaga Yixing, kau bisa tersipu juga rupanya"

Dengan reflex, Yixing memegang kedua pipinya dan menunduk malu.

Astaga pasti sangat memalukan dipergoki dengan wajah memerah seperti ini oleh Joonmyeon.

"aku pulang saja lah" ujarnya merajuk, Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai memberesi tas serta mantel hangatnya.

"hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa serius sekali" tangan kanan miliknya mencekal tangan Yixing.

"lalu bisa kau hentikan? Ini ditempat umum Joonmyeon"

"arra, arra, duduk lagi bisa kan cantik?"

Mata indah Yixing kembali melotot, sedangkan yang barusan melontarkan gombalan tertawa pelan.

"aku makin bernafsu membunuhmu Joonmyeon" desisnya pelan.

Hei, jangan salah sangka. Yixing sengaja bersikap seperti ini karena dia tahu, jika dia menanggapi bualan Joonmyeon dengan sikap yang malu-malu akan jauh lebih menyedihkan, padahal dia sudah terbang ke langit ke sembilan mendengar Joonmyeon berkata dirinya 'cantik'. Jadi biarkan saja dia berada dalam mode galak yang dibuat-buatnya. Menyelamatkan harga dirinya untuk saat ini lebih penting.

Setelah puas mengancam Joonmyeon, Yixing pun kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, dan kembali pula memakan sup nya yang teronggok tak berdaya.

Tapi, kembali Joonmyeon mengambil alih untuk menyuapinya lagi.

"menurutmu bagaimana jika aku menyukai seseorang? Apakah kau akan cemburu?" Tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba, masih menyuapi Yixing dengan sup ayam merahnya.

Yixing mendongak menatap Joonmyeon, seolah memberi pandangan 'pertanyaan macam apa itu?'

"menurutku? Tidak masalah sama sekali. Tapi tunggu?!. Apa maksudmu aku harus cemburu? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak akan cemburu." jawab Yixing mantap.

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena dia sadar diri dengan posisinya sekarang yang memang hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat oleh Joonmyeon. Bahkan lelaki itu mendeklarasikannya didepan wajahnya sendiri, dan telinganya pun menjadi saksi.

Padahal kenyataannya, Yixing menyukai-mencintai-sahabatnya itu lebih dari apapun, terlepas dari mereka yang sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, dan sudah hafal kebiasaan jelek masing-masing, namun agaknya Joonmyeon tidak cukup peka untuk menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang Yixing berikan. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun, lama Yixing menunggu, tapi memang sepertinya semesta memang tidak mengijinkannya bersama sang sahabat untuk saat ini sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jadi Yixing hanya bisa pasrah dan ikhlas. Jika memang dia tidak bisa memiliki hati dan cinta Joonmyeon sebagai kekasih, biarkan saja dia memiliki Joonmyeon dalam doa nya, yang selalu dipanjatkannya setiap waktu, berharap agar Tuhan selalu menjaga cinta nya.

"lalu, siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Yixing, kali ini dengan menatap Joonmyeon intens.

"tidak ada" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"kau bertanya dengan nada seserius itu tapi subyek yang kau maksud tidak ada?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"aku hanya bertanya, maksudku yeah selain ingin melihat reaksimu bagaimana, sebenarnya suatu saat, jika memang perempuan itu sudah ada, aku berniat ingin menjadikanmu sebagai penentu, apakah dia sudah sesuai denganku atau tidak. Bisa kan?"

Mulut Yixing menganga, dia menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"jadi maksudmu, aku bertindak sebagai juri untukmu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk

"bagaimana? Tidak sulit kan? Kau kan sudah tau persis aku bagaimana dari segi manapun, lagipula aku juga butuh pendapat orang lain. Jadi kuputuskan, orang itu kau"

"kau bercanda. Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"ayolah, hanya kau yang amat sangat mengerti aku. Kalau aku meminta pendapat orang lain, bisa jadi mereka akan mengatakan jika aku tidak cocok dengannya atau yang lain".

"itu bisa jadi akan kukatakan juga padamu, bodoh"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan berani mengatakannya"

"terserah apa katamu saja"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai, tidak banyak orang yang berada disana. Hanya dirinya dengan Joonmyeon dan beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang bergerombol di ujung dekat kasir.

Joonmyeon sendiri sudah sibuk sendiri dengan kopi hitam pekatnya. Menyesapnya pelan-pelan lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menikmati cairan hitam pahit itu melewati tenggorokannya ditengah udara yang cukup dingin ini.

Dan, melihat para remaja tersebut, batin Yixing seperti dilecut.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bisa lepas tertawa dan saling berdekatan.

Bisa Yixing lihat pula, tidak ada sorot mata cinta diantaranya. Hanya sorot mata ketulusan sebagai sahabat.

'andai aja aku dan si bodoh ini bisa seperti itu, tidak akan ada makan hati, tersiksa, galau seperti orang sinting dan yang lainnya' batinnya dengan nada memelas.

'dasar bodoh, kenapa bisa aku terpikat pada pesona lelaki tampan ini?'

Lama Yixing diam, dan itu menyadarkan Joonmyeon satu hal.

"kau-

"apa?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apakah aku sudah tidak menarik lagi sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih untuk memandangi segerombol anak sekolahan? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai yang lebih muda sekarang? Astaga Yixing. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? Aku punya banyak hoobae asal kau tau, kau bisa pesan satu padaku" cerocos Joonmyeon, tanpa menyadari aura Yixing sudah amat sangat seram.

Dan satu tatapan mematikan kembali dilayangkan oleh si gadis, membuat si lelaki tampan meringis lalu buru-buru menenggak teh hijau milik si gadis dengan brutal.

Yixing tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, merupakan hal wajar bagi mereka untuk saling tukar-menukar minum atau makanan, bahkan tak sungkan berbagi gelas atau alat makan yang sama.

"hei, jangan merajuk seperti itu, aku makin bernafsu untuk-

"APA LAGI?"

"-teh mu sudah habis, biar kupesankan lagi"

Si lelaki tampan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju meja kasir, memesan kembali teh hijau milik Yixing. Dia tak mau sahabatnya mati kedinginan, atau malah-malah semakin kesal gara-gara ucapannya tadi.

"bibi, teh hijau satu pot lagi" ujarnya pada perempuan paruh baya yang muncul dari balik meja kasir.

"kalian sedang ada masalah?" tiba-tiba bibi penjaga kedai bertanya sambil menginput pesanan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon yang sedang mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya terhenti pergerakannya.

"ye?"

Si bibi menunjuk Yixing dengan sebelah telunjuknya, menyisakan Joonmyeon yang membeo kebingungan.

"maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian tertawa bahagia, lalu kekasihmu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya darimu dan kalian langsung terdiam begitu saja" tutur si bibi, bersamaan dengan datangnya pesanan Joonmyeon.

Sambil menyodorkan uang, Joonmyeon berucap sambil tersenyum tampan penuh pesona tanpa dosa.

"ah, Yixing. Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar, hanya dia kesal aku menghabiskan teh miliknya"

"kalian berkencan bukan?" Tanya si bibi masih penasaran dengan status Yixing.

Wajar sebenarnya ada orang yang menanyakan hal tersebut, apalagi si bibi ini, dia pasti wira-wiri kesana kemari mengantar pesanan atau membersihkan meja, melihat Yixing bermesraan dengan Joonmyeon dalam konteks 'berbagi makanan, berbagi minum, dan bahkan menyuapi Yixing' pun tentu sudah pasti dilihat olehnya.

Si tampan gugup bukan main, tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan matanya bergerak gelisah, lalu tawa canggung adalah jawaban yang dapat dia berikan.

"jika aku jadi kau, gadis cantik dan menawan seperti dia, meskipun terlihat galak sekalipun tetap akan aku jadikan kekasih anak muda. Katakan padanya segera mungkin. Kalian terlihat serasi sekali. Aku gemas sendiri melihat kalian berdua sejak kalian datang"

Joonmyeon menatap si bibi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian dia menoleh ke tempat duduknya, Yixing yang merasa dipandang pun segera mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Joonmyeon segera kembali. Apalagi dia sudah melihat pot teh hijau nya sudah berada di tangan Joonmyeon.

"terima kasih bibi, akan kusimpan untuk nanti"

Sepeninggal Joonmyeon, si bibi termenung melihat kembali interaksi dua pasang anak manusia tersebut dari kejauhan.

"bibi itu menanyakanmu sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing begitu Joonmyeon datang dan menuangkan segelas teh untuknya.

"dia hanya bertanya, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu mengacuhkan lelaki tampan sepertiku" jawabnya iseng.

Tidak mungkin juga Joonmyeon berkata jujur mengenai pembicaraannya barusan. Yixing ini beringas sekali asal kalian tau.

"jangan mulai lagi, tolong" ancamnya

Si tampan menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, lalu kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Joonmyeon-ah, boleh aku minta kopimu?"

Sebelah alis Joonmyeon terangkat.

"tidak, tidak, kau tidak akan bisa tidur nanti, kau tidak terbiasa minum kopi hitam Yixing-ah"

"ayolah, kau sudah menghabiskan satu pot teh ku, aku tidak boleh menyicipi kopi hitam mu?"

Gelengan tegas datang dari si tampan.

Joonmyeon hafal sekali, satu tegukan saja sudah akan membuat si cantik tidak tidur semalaman.

Berakhir dengan dirinya menemani si gadis di sambungan telepon sampai matahari terbit.

Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja, dia merasa kasian dengan Yixing jika kejadian tersebut terulang lagi.

Dirinya sudah terbiasa begadang semalaman, sedangkan Yixing? Tidur terlalu malam dan bangun lebih pagi saja kantung matanya sudah menghitam. Dan rona kecantikannya akan sirna. Joonmyeon tidak mau melihat kantung mata mengerikan itu menghampiri wajah cantik sahabatnya.

Raut wajah Joonmyeon menegang menyadari ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

Apa dia baru saja mengatakan jika Yixing cantik?

Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, menyisakan Yixing yang kebingungan.

"kau ini kenapa lagi? Sudah ya aku minum"

Joonmyeon lalu mengangguk, sudah lah, toh Yixing juga jarang-jarang minum kopi, dia sudah siap dan pasrah menemani si cantik sepanjang malam.

"apa aku pernah bertanya padamu soal ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba

"soal apa?" Yixing meletakkan cangkir kopi milik Joonmyeon lalu memberikan fokus penuhnya pada si tampan.

Ini lah yang paling disukai Joonmyeon dari semua sikap Yixing. Dia selalu menyimak apapun yang Joonmyeon lakukan, entah isinya penting atau tidak penting sama sekali. Dia selalu memperhatikan.

Dan

"kau. Punya kekasih?"

"dia sudah tentu akan mencincangku jika tau aku pergi bersamamu malam ini"

"Yixing. Aku serius"

"aku juga serius Tuan Kim"

"sudah jawab saja, iya atau tidak?"

"aku sudah memberimu jawabannya, Kim"

"bukan Zhang, that's not the answer. Kau tau maksudku"

Si gadis cantik tertawa, mengabaikan ekspresi serius yang ditampilkan Joonmyeon saat ini.

Sungguh, dia tidak paham, sebenarnya yang tidak peka dia atau si bodoh Kim ini?

Sudah jelas, bahwa Yixing tidak mempunyai teman kencan atau yang lain, karena hatinya sudah terpikat pada Joonmyeon sejak awal.

Yixing bisa dibilang sudah menolak semua lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, namun dia hanya bertahan dengan satu keyakinan, dan satu cinta, yaitu si Bodoh Kim Joonmyeon, yang selalu kelewat narsis dan keterlaluan tampannya.

Dan dia tentu saja tidak pernah membayangkan bersama yang lain. Khayalannya hanya bersama Joonmyeon seorang.

Akhirnya Yixing memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"tidak. Tidak ada satu pun. Dan tidak ada seorang pun"

Joonmyeon sempat menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya selama beberapa detik.

"untuk apa kau bertanya? Harusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan?"

"bagaimana dengan teman kencan? Teman dekat lelaki?"masih dilanjutkan saudara-saudara.

"Joonmyeon, aku tidak tau jika kau sebodoh ini tapi teman dekat lelaki ku hanya kau seorang"

"benar juga, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal bodoh barusan padamu" kini Joonmyeon kembali menyesap teh hijau milik Yixing.

Dan senyum termanis Yixing berikan atas pernyataan Joonmyeon.

'dasar bodoh'

Dua pasang sejoli yang katanya 'hanya sahabat' tersebut, baru meninggalkan kedai langganan mereka ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Sebagai seorang lelaki yang bermartabat, tentunya Joonmyeon tidak lantas membiarkan si gadis cantik galak ini pulang sendirian.

Dia bahkan mengantarkan Yixing pulang ke rumah sampai bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, meminta maaf karena memulangkan anak gadisnya terlalu malam.

Sepeninggal Joonmyeon, Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar, dan membersihkan diri, membuang semua residu-residu makeup yang menempel di wajahnya, menanggalkan mantel hangatnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama sutra yang begitu nyaman untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Sejatinya dia tidak begitu ingin tidur, padahal waktu sudah menuju dini hari, sambil berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar, dia tiba-tiba terpikir soal kalimat Joonmyeon padanya

'kau. Punya kekasih?'

Benar, untuk apa Joonmyeon menanyakan hal tersebut, sedangkan dia tau sendiri, semua lelaki sudah Yixing tolak demi menjaga kemurnian perasaannya.

Yixing terlalu takut untuk memberikan jawaban 'iya' meskipun dia punya potensi untuk itu.

Takut jika di kemudian hari dia akan malah menyakiti lelaki tersebut karena sebenarnya hati nya sudah bersama orang lain.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, ponsel miliknya bergetar.

Nama Joomnyeon terpampang.

Dahi Yixing berkerut, dan tanpa berlama-lama segera dia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"apa aku bilang, kau tidak bisa tidur kan?"

Belum sampai Yixing mengucapkan salam, suara diseberang sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"aku bukannya tidak bisa tidur, hanya belum tidur bodoh"

"Yixing-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan? Segeralah tidur, jangan sampai aku melihat kantung matamu menghitam lagi"

"tidak ada, tidak sedang memikirkan apapun" ucapnya tentu berbohong.

"jika efek kopi tadi memang tidak bisa membuatmu tertidur, aku sudah siap menemanimu lagi"

Yixing diam-diam tersipu, dia tersenyum lembut tanpa diketahui oleh Joonmyeon.

Sungguh, Yixing bisa merasakan ucapan Joonmyeon sangatlah tulus, dia tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali begadang bersamanya, meskipun ini adalah hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Sudah tau tidak bisa meminum kopi hitam, tetap memaksakan diri.

"terima kasih" ujarnya sebagai balasan.

Sunggingan belum terlepas dari bibir Yixing. Sungguh dia amat sangat tersentuh.

"yixing-ah, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi"

Yixing merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk tegak dengan bersender pada headbed.

Siap menyimak apapun yang dikatakan Joonmyeon.

"katakan saja, aku siap menjawab"

"soal pertanyaanku tadi, bukankan aku bertanya padamu bagaimana jika suatu hari aku punya kekasih?"

"lalu?"

"setelah kupikir lagi, ada baiknya jika aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, tidak perlu mencari-cari, aku sudah menemukannya sejak dulu"

Si gadis semakin menegakkan posisi duduknya, hatinya seolah terbentur sesuatu. Nyeri sekali.

'jadi Joonmyeon sudah menemukan gadis impiannya?'

"dan siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"kau. Zhang Yixing"

Sengatan listrik seolah menyambar Yixing mendadak, tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar membalas pernyataan Joonmyeon.

'tidak mungkin' tamparan datang bertubi-tubi secara tak kasat mata, menampar akal sehatnya.

Hening sesaat, dan Joonmyeon pun sudah mengetahui inilah resiko yang didapatnya.

"jangan bercanda bodoh"

"aku serius Yixing"

Baiklah, Yixing mendapatkan jawabannya. Nada bicara Joonmyeon memang sudah serius sejak awal.

"bisa berikan aku alasan konkret 'kenapa gadis itu aku'?"

"kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"jawab saja Kim"

"baikah, dari sekian banyak aku hanya bisa memberikan satu alasan. Mengapa aku memilihmu, karena itu kau"

"tidak cukup relevan"

Joonmyeon terkekeh dan itu jelas membuat Yixing meradang.

"jika kau tidak serius, aku akan menganggap kau hanya bergurau Kim" saat berkata demikian, tentu saja batin Yixing sedikit terpecut.

Apa Joonmyeon sedang mempermainkannya?

"aku berkata yang sesungguhnya, karena memang adanya kau sudah membuatku bahagia. Kau sudah tahu tabiatku bagaimana, kau sudah tau baik dan burukku, masa laluku, masa-masa kelamku, dan tidak ada satupun hal dimuka bumi ini bisa kusembunyikan padamu. Kau terlalu magis. Aku selalu lemah melawanmu. Entahlah, awalnya aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, kupikir karena memang kita sudah mengenal sejak lama, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu kurahasiakan lagi, tapi, ternyata tidak, yang kurasakan dengan yang kupikirkan benar-benar jauh berbeda. Kau sudah memerangkapku sejak dulu. And there's no way out"

Pernyataan Joonmyeon benar-benar membungkam Yixing. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Dia pikir dia hanya sendiri yang memendam rasa.

"jadi, kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku sudah mengenalmu luar dalam, begitu?"

"daripada aku mencari yang lain, yang belum tentu bisa mengerti aku apa adanya, seperti halnya kau mengerti aku, lebih baik aku memilih yang jelas ada saja"

Meskipun tadinya Yixing berkata demikian, tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sangat amat tidak disangka, seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak pernah menampilkan reaksi yang berarti bagi seorang Zhang Yixing, malah terlebih dulu mengungkapkan.

"jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"harus aku menjawab sekarang?"

"tentu. Aku memikirkan ini begitu cepat saat aku mengantarmu pulang. Dan kau juga harus menjawab dengan cepat pula."

Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"ringkas saja untukku Joonmyeon. Pernyataanmu terlalu panjang"

"sederhana saja, Zhang Yixing. Mau kah kau selamanya memiliki Kim Joonmyeon yang bodoh ini?"

Tawa Yixing tidak bisa dibendung lagi, disaat yang bersamaan, pipinya memerah semu dengan tidak manusiawi.

Dan Joonmyeon dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari si gadis.

Dia merapal doa dalam hati.

 _'Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak menolakku'_

"kau tau, sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka menerima pernyataan cinta melalu sambungan telepon begini"

Dahi Joonmyeon sudah basah keringat.

Sialan, Yixing pasti sengaja berlama-lama.

"tapi karena ini kau"

 _'ayolah Yixing, jangan kau gantung hatiku yang sudah kau porak-porandakan'_ "baiklah, karena ini seorang Kim 'bodoh' Joonmyeon, aku mau. Aku mau selamanya bersama si bodoh ini"

Dikarenakan terlalu bahagia, Joonmyeon langsung berteriak heboh. Dan Yixing juga tak tahan untuk tertawa bahagia.

"bersiaplah nona Zhang. Akan kupastikan kau bahagia dunia akhirat bersamaku. Pastikan nada cintamu, gelora asmaramu, selalu bersatu padu bersama segala kasihku"

"I DO, KIM JOONMYEON"

-END-


End file.
